


tara laro tayo!

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: Reyna ng Bayan [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: May bagong trip si Kyungsoo maliban sa basketball.





	tara laro tayo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squishoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishoo/gifts).



> late gift fic ko para kay ate tin!!!! sana magustuhan mo kahit mukhang ewan siya. medyo may pagkabastos shet pero sana matawa ka na lang XD

Sabihin na lang nating hindi naiinis si Kyungsoo, kahit naiinis naman din talaga. Hindi niya sigurado kung sadyang nagbobobobohan lang si Jongin o sadyang hindi talaga niya gets ang konsepto ng basketball na ipinaparating niya. O marahil, gets niya pero nagaalangan pa umiskor sa kanya.

"Beks, eh kung sayawan mo kaya ng Spaghetti Pababa o ng Otso Otso baka i-shoot na niya sa wetpacks mong malaki yung malaki niyang..." Iklinaro ang lalamunan sabay kanta ng, "Jumbo hotdog, kaya mo ba 'to--" may kasama pa itong sayaw, kaso, nahampas ni Jongdae sa dibdib ng nirolyo na folder ni Jongdae kaya naman napahinto si Baekhyun.

"Tangina mo naman, Dae, boobs ko maawa ka!" Hinarang niya agad ang mga bisig sa dibdib at ngumuso.

"Ang ingay mo kasi nag-aaral ako, Baek." Umiling si Jongdae at bumalik sa pagtitipa ng calculator. "Ang sagwa pa ng kinakanta mo."

"Ano ba problema mo ba't lagi ka na lang ganyan sakin?" Bulalas ni Baekhyun at napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo sa tabi dahil hindi rin naman siya tanga para makita na may gusto talaga si Jongdae kay Baekhyun. Mas mabuti na huwag na lang siya makisawsaw sa dalawa kaya bumalik na lang din siya sa pagreretouch ng make-up niya.

Nasa gazebo sila sa harap ng library building nakatambay habang hindi pa nagsisimula ang mga klase nila. Isa na lang naman ang klase ni Kyungsoo bago siya maunang umuwi. Hindi na rin niya mahihintay ang jowa niya dahil may group project pa raw ito.

"Kyungsoo, di ba maglalaro kayo basketball ni Jongin bukas? Sama mo nga 'tong si Baek para makapagreview ako ng maayos. Guguluhin na naman ako nito mamaya bumagsak ako--" Naputol ang sinasabi ni Jongdae nang biglang yakapin ni Baekhyun ang braso nito.

"Sorry na, Dae. Promise di ako manggugulo bukas. Wala naman talaga ako balak guluhin ka kase papanuorin ko pa si Kyungsoo magbasketball with Jongin. Sorry na, Dae." Ungot nito habang inaalog ang braso ni Jongdae.

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa saglit, nang biglang nag-vibrate ang cellphone niya.

"Bitawan mo nga ako, Baek. Nakakapa ng braso ko foam ng bra mo!"

"Grabe siya." Bumitaw din si Baekhyun pagkalaunan.

 **Jongin**  
Baby ko, pwede tayo magsabay umuwi. Kung gusto mo basketball rin tayo pagkauwi hehehe

"Uy, may kasabay ka na umuwi mamaya." Biglang sabi ni Jongdae sa tabi at nirolyo ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata.

"Wag ka nga magbasa bigla ng messages ng iba." Pagalit na sabi ni Kyungsoo at ngumuso habang nagtipa ng isasagot sa kasintahan.

"Nako, Soo, kung ako sayo sayawan mo yang jowa mo o pisil pisilin mo. Pabebe ka rin kase kaya ayan di ka pa kinakama."

"Yung bibig mo, Baek!"

 **Kyungsoo**  
Okay po.

Kung hindi lang nagtatampo si Kyungsoo, mas mahaba pa sana siguro ang reply niya kay Jongin.

 **Jongin**  
Okay baby ko. Sunduin kita mamaya. Mahal kita ;*

 **Kyungsoo**  
K

 **Jongin**  
Okay baby boy ;********

At marahil, manhid at pentium 1 pa rin talaga ang utak ni Jongin hanggang ngayon.

 

-

 

Paglabas ni Kyungsoo ng building ay agad naman niyang nakita ang maala-model niyang Daddy este jowa.

Nakasandal si Jongin sa poste ng kaharap na building, hawak hawak ang isang libro. Taimtim na nagbabasa ang binata, nang lapitan ni Kyungsoo.

"Tara."

Inangat ni Jongin ang tingin sabay sara sa libro. May ngiti sa kanyang labi na laging ikinanghihina ni Kyungsoo. Agad naman hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay niya at lumakad na sila palabas ng unibersidad.

Ala-una pa lang naman kaya tiyak na makakauwi sila ng alas dos y media. Tanghali pa lang, ngunit ubod na ng bagal ang daloy ng trapiko. Mabuti na lang at nakasakay agad ang magkasintahan sa jeep.

Nang makaupo sa dulong unahan ng jeep, naglabas naman ng gummy worms si Jongin at inialaok kay Kyungsoo.

"Okay ka lang ba, Soo?" Tanong nito na siya namang ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo, bakit?" Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang bilog na tupperware ng gummy worms, kumuha ng isa at kumain nito.

"Tahimik mo kasi." Obserbasyon ni Jongin at may namumuong lungkot sa kanyang tono ng boses.

Naglabas ng 50 peso bill si Kyungsoo. "Bayad nga po, dalawa po yan estudyante." Tumingin siya muli sa kasintahan. "Magbabasketbol ba talaga tayo ngayon? Pwede bukas na lang? Gusto ko matulog paguwi. Inaantok lang talaga ako, Jongin."

Pagkakwan ay nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin at hindi rin naman niya ito masisi dahil ito ang kinasasabikan ni Jongin na gawin--ang turuan siyang maglaro ng basketbol.

Ngumata na lang siya ng gummy worms hanggang makauwi.

 

-

 

Natulog si Kyungsoo gaya ng sabi niya kay Jongin nang makauwi sila sa kani-kanilang mga tahanan.

Alas sais na rin nang magising si Kyungsoo at nakatipon na ang kanyang mag-anak sa sala dahil sa palabas na Wildflower.

Wala si Jongin, di tulad nang mga nagdaang araw na sa kanila rin nanonood ng pinakahinihintay na drama sa gabi. Marahil, nagtampo na rin ang kasintahan sa kanya at hindi niya ito masisisi.

 

-

 

Nakasuot ng pink headband sa Kyungsoo na may malaking ribbon sa tuktok nito. Gabi na at lumabas siya para maghanap ng Nestea Milk Tea sa mga tindahan. Daig pa niya ang naglilihi kaya naman napasugod siya sa labas nang biglang may umakbay sa kanya na pawis na pawis. Agad siyang kumalas dito, ngunit hinigpitan ng lalaki ang hawak sa kanya.

"San pupunta baby ko?" Tanong ng kasintahan sa kanya na may akap na bola sa kabilang braso niya.

"Kadiri ka, Jongin. Ang sweaty mo!" Nagpupumiglas siya at binitawan naman siya nito.

"Gabi na, Soo. Samahan na kita kung san ka pupunta."

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at hinayaang sundan siya ni Jongin.

"Di ka ba nagtatampo sa akin kasi di tayo naglaro ngayon?"

"Bakit naman ako magtatampo? Mukhang pagod ka kanina. Next time na lang, Soo. Okay lang naman. Di ako nagtatampo." Tinapik ni Jongin ang pisngi niya at tila nabunutan ng tinik si Kyungsoo sa dibdib. Kahit may pagka-slow si Jongin sa gusto niyang iparating, ayaw rin naman niyang nakikitang malungkot ang kasintahan.

Narating na nila ang pinakahuling tindahan sa kanila ilang minuto ang lumipas, ngunit lahat ng ito ay naubusan na ng Nestea Milk Tea.

Natatawa si Jongin sa gilid niya. "Meron kami niyan sa bahay. Kumpleto kami ng flavor kasi si mama gusto niya yung lasa lalo na yung wintermelon."

Nagitla si Kyungsoo at kinunot ang noo. "Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi? Hng! Favorite ko rin yung wintermelon!"

Pinisil ni Jongin ang pisngi niya. "Gusto ko lang. Wala lang. Para matagal tayo magkasama, haba kasi ng tulog mo."

Hinampas siya ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib. "Pinagod mo lang ako. Pawis na tuloy ako meron pala kayo sa bahay!"

Dali-daling lumakad papauwi si Kyungsoo at hinabol naman siya ni Jongin. Kinilig naman siya sa inamin ng kasintahan. Napaka-clingy talaga ni Jongin sa kanya at dama niya talaga ang lubos na pagmamahal nito sa kanya.

"Di nga, punta ka muna sa amin. Bigyan kita nung milk tea."

"Oo na. Basta bigyan mo ko nung tatlong flavors!"

Dumating sila sa bahay ng mga Kim at tutok ang nanay at tatay ni Jongin sa panonood ng Probinsyano. Binati naman siya ng mga ito nang pagkapasok niya sa bahay nila.

Bago siya makarating sa kusina ay may hawak na si Jongin na tatlong iba't-ibang flavor ng Nestea Milk Tea. Hindi maipinta ang kaligayahan ni Kyungsoo at nagtatatalon ito sa tuwa. Akmang yumakap pa ito sa kasintahan.

"Thank you, Nini!"

Subalit, hindi niya inaasahang tatapikin siya ni Jongin sa puwetan niya. Isang nakakagimbal na 'ah' ang tumusok sa katahimikan at agad na pumalayo ang dalawa sa isa't-isa.

Pulang-pula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo mula sa mga tainga niya paibaba sa kanyang leeg kaya naman dali-dali siyang umalis sa hiya.

Aaminin niya, nagustuhan niya ang pagtapik ni Jongin sa puwetan niya. Alam naman niyang friendly gesture lang naman niya ito sa kanya dahil madalas itong gawin din ng mga manlalaro sa liga sa kanila.

Pero sa unang pagkakataon NA natapik na siya ni Jongin, gustong-gusto na niya maulit muli iyon.

 

-

 

Kaya naman nang dumating ang Sabado ng umaga at alam niyang maglalaro si Jongin sa court kasama ang ibang mga kaibigan, nagsuot na siya ng itim na cycling shorts at Jersey na ginamit niya noong nakaraang parada para sa liga.

Itinali rin niya ang bangs at ngayo'y mukha na siyang cute na pinya habang tinitingnan ang sarili sa kanyang body mirror.

Maya-maya ay pumasok si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya na nakasuot ng pekpek shorts at pink sleeveless. Naka-bra na naman ito.

"Hoy, aayaw-ayaw ka pa maglaro ng basketbol tapos ngayon di mapakali pwet mo." Sabi ni Baekhyun. Hinagisan niya ito ng tsinelas niya ngunit nakaiwas ang kaibigan.

"Pake mo ba."

"Ayaw mo pagpawisan tapos maglalaro ka ngayon?" Nakapamewang si Baekhyun at agad pinisil ang braso ni Kyungsoo. "Kung gusto mo kasi magpatira sabihin mo na sa jowakers mo."

"Hindi na ko papatira no! Bata pa kami, Baek." Nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin at biglang napa-sign of cross ang kaibigan.

"Omg. Asan na ang maharot na Kyungsoo na gusto na magpakama sa jowa??"

Tinulak siya ni Kyungsoo papalabas sa kwarto. "Laki ng bunganga mo daig pa yung kay Anne Curtis. Shhh Baek baka marinig ka nila mama."

Tumikhim ang kaibigan at nagpaalam na sila agad kay Mama Do bago pumunta sa basketball court.

 

-

 

Pagdating doon, naroon nga si Jongin, suot suot ang Jordan nitong sapatos na padala ng ate niya galing Saudi.

Isa sa mga hinahangaan ni Kyungsoo sa binata ay ang dedikasyon nito at pokus sa paglalaro. Mapa-liga man o hindi, todo bigay si Jongin sa paglalaro dahilan na rin kung bakit maraming gustong makipaglaro rito.

Ngunit nang nagkadatnanan sila ng tingin, lumaki ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin at kumaway ito sa kanya.

"Soo!" Tawag niya rito. Iniabot niya ang bola kay Taemin at tumakbo papalapit sa kanya.

"Hello," Idinaan niya ang mga daliri sa likod ng kanyang mga tainga na tila hinahawi ang buhok.

"Nako, Jongin. Etong Baby Boy mo gusto na magpaturo ng basketbol sayo. Kaya ayan, ayan," Tinulak ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo papalapit kay Jongin. Halos dumausdos na ang mukha niya sa malapad na dibdib ng jowa.

"Baek, ano ba!" Ngumuso si Kyungsoo rito at tinapik-tapik naman ni Baekhyun ang braso niya ng nakatiklop na pamaypay.

"Dami mo pa hanash, maglaro na nga kayo!" Binuksan ni Baekhyun anf pamaypay at pinaypayan ang sarili. "Tinext ko na si Jongdae nagpadala ako Zesto for us. Gora na! Jongin ingatam mo si ganda, baka masugatan hm?"

Lumakad na si Baekhyun sa malapit na bench at umupo.

Maya-maya'y dumating na si Jongdae at mabilis na pumunta kay Baekhyun.

"Soo, may gusto ba yan si Jongdae kay Baekhyun?" Tanong ng kasintahan sa kanya.

Pinanood nilang dalawa ang tila ba nag-aaway na aso't pusa si Baekhyun at Jongdae at bumungisngis na lang si Kyungsoo.

"Tingin ko oo. Laro na nga tayo Jongin!" Hinila ni Kyungsoo ang jowa papalapit sa mga kaibigan ni Jongin na napahinto sa paglalaro.

"Uy, Kyungsoo. Ganda natin ngayon ah." Bati ni Hyunsik na taga kabilang subdivision.

"Gago, laging maganda yan si, Soo." Depensa naman ni Ravi at pinasa ang bola kay Jongin.

Nahihiya naman si Kyungsoo sa atensyon kaya naman itinago na lang niya ang namumulang mukha sa braso ni Jongin.

"Tara dota na lang tayo, lalaro pa sila basketbol." Pagyaya ni Taemin sa dalawa sabay ngisi kay Kyungsoo.

"Oo nga pala gusto ni Kyungsoo maglaro ng basketbol. Soo, ingat ka sa bola ni Jongin ah? Malaki yan." Umapir si Ravi kay Taemin at natatawa lang si Hyunsik sa tabi.

"Pare naman, nahihiya tuloy si Kyungsoo. Di naman masyado malaki yung bola ko kaya kayang kaya to ni Soo."

Gusto na pektusan ni Kyungsoo ang jowa dahil hindi niya alam kung nagegets ba nito ang hidden meaning sa mga salitang binitawan ng mga kaibigan o baka naman siya lang talaga ang green minded at uhaw kay Jongin kaya naiisip niya ang ganitong mga bagay.

"O sya, ingat sa bola, Kyungsoo. Kapag natamaan ka niyan aaray ka. Masakit yan." Pang-aasar pa lalo ni Taemin at tinulak na sila papalayo ni Jongin.

"Soo, gusto mo ba talaga maglaro? Di ba ayaw mo pagpawisan?"

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bola kay Jongin at sinubukang idribble ito sabay shoot, ngunit hindi nito inabot ang ring, kaya napapadyak si Kyungsoo.

Kung alam mo lang Jongin kung anong klaseng basketbol gusto ko.

"Kita mo ba yun? Di ako marunong, Nini. Kaya turuan mo na ako."

Ginulo ni Jongin ang buhok niya at biglang nahpakitang gilas sa harap niya. Nag-crossover si Jongin at ni-layup ang bola. Napanganga si Kyungsoo sa galing ng kasintahan at napalunon siya dahil sa kurba at laki talaga ng mga braso nito.

Pinasa ni Jongin sa kanya ang bola ngunit hindi niya nasalo kaya hinabol niya ito sa kabilang side.

Hingal na si Kyungsoo nang makabalik at naghihiyaw na si Baekhyun sa bench.

"Go beks!! Ang alog ng wetpacks mo!!"

Kulang na lang ihagis ni Kyungsoo ang bola sa kaibigan, pero di bale na lang, dahil mukhang hindi rin naman aabot ang bola sa direksyon ng mukha ni Baekhyun dahil mahina siya bumato.

Lumapit sa kanya si Jongin at ipinuwesto siya sa free throw line. "Okay ka lang ba?"

"Okay lang ako. Kaso pawis na. Pwede ba kunin mo yung tuwalya kay Baek, kasi baka mabato ko ng bola inaasar na naman niya ako dahil sa pwet ko."

Napaanas siya nang biglang pinalo siya ni Jongin sa likuran at namula ulit ang buong mukha niya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa nagawa at agad humingi ito ng paumanhin.

Tumikhim si Kyungsoo at drinibol ang bola. "Hayaan mo na yun, baby mo naman ako. Okay lang yun. Dali. Turuan mo ko mag-shoot!"

Hindi maka-hindi si Jongin sa kanya. Kaya pumwesto na ito sa likuran niya at inakap siya.

"Ibuka mo binti mo, Soo tapos squat ka." Sumunod si Kyungsoo at tila ba sinilaban ang likuran niya sa lapit ni Jongin sa kanya. "Ganito mag-shoot." Inalalayan siya ni Jongin sa pag-shoot ng bola at bumato, ngunit hindi pa rin ito naipasok sa ring.

"Hindi talaga ako sporty. Mas okay pa ako sa billiards." Sambit nito. Kinuha ni Jongin ang bola at nag-dribol muli sa harap niya.

"Agawin mo na lang yung bola sa akin, Soo."

Napaisip si Kyungsoo pero bumigay na rin. Dali-daling sinubukan ni Kyungsoo agawin ang bola mula kay Jongin ngunit hirap na hirap siyang gawin ito at nanlalagkit na ang pakiramdam niya.

Naka ilang shoot na si Jongin ngunit si Kyungsoo ay wala pa rin. Ngunit biglang iniabot ni Jongin ang bola kay Kyungsoo.

"Dito ka mag-shoot."

Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo i-shoot ang bola sa ilalim ng ring ngunit bigo ito sa una hanggang sa pangatlong subok. Nang maka-apat, gumuhit ang malaking ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo at agad na umakap kay Jongin habang nakataas ang isang paa.

"Jongin, naka-shoot ako!! Masaya na ako!"

Tinapik ni Jongin ang balakang niya at nanigas si Kyungsoo dahil malapit na naman ang kamay ni Jongin sa pwetan niya.

Nung pumiglas sa yakap, kinapa ni Jongin ang likuran niya. "Basang-basa na ng pawis si, baby. Teka, kunin ko tuwalya ko sa bag--"

Hinila ni Kyungsoo ang laylayan ng damit niya. "Si Baekhyun dala niya tuwalya ko kunin mo na lang." Nag-shoot siya muli at pumasok ito, umiwas siya sa bola bago ito kunin nang bahagyang tumalbog na ito ng mababa.

Bumalik si Jongin at pinunasan ang likod niya. Nilagay niya ang tuwalya sa likod ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti sa kanya. Subalit, hindi nakaligtas si Jongin dahil pansin ni Kyungsoo na tinititigan siya nito mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Bakit ganyan ka tumingin?" Isinabit ni Kyungsoo ang bola sa ilalim ng braso niya habang nakakunot ang noo.

"Ah, wala." Kumamot ng ulo si Jongin at nilayo ang tingin. "Uh...ano? Laro pa ba tayo?"

Lumayo bahagya si Kyungsoo at tumalon upang mag-shoot muli ng bola.

Nang pumasok ang bola sa ring, kumendeng si Kyungsoo at kitang-kita niya ang paglunon ni Jongin sa harap niya. Kinindatan na lang niya ang kasintahan.

"Laro pa tayo, Jongin! Naeenjoy ko na 'tong basketbol na 'to! Dali! Dali! Agawin mo yung bola sa akin!"

At dahil wala ata sa diksyunaryo ni Jongin ang salitang _hindi_ pagdating kay Kyungsoo, ay muli silang naglaro. Naglaro sila na para bang bumalik sila sa pagkabata na may saya sa kanilang mga labi.

May gatas pa nga talaga sila sa labi. Marahil makakahintay pa naman ang uhaw ni Kyungsoo. Kaya sa ngayon, sapat na muna ang ~~mapalo~~  este ang matapik sa pwet ni Jongin.

 

-

 

Kumakain ng kalamares si Jongdae at Baekhyun at pinagkukwentuhan si Jongin at Kyungsoo. 

"Ang harot ni Kyungsoo, gustong gusto na tinatapik ni Jongin wetpacks niya no?"

"Masyadong pabebe kasi si Soo." Hinila ni Baekhyun ang kalamares mula sa stick at isinubo. Ngumuya ito sabay sabi, "Bata pa daw sila. Dami niya alam. Halata naman na uhaw din si Jongin. Nagpipigil lang. Ewan ko sa kanila. Kung ako si Kyungsoo, papasundot na ako."

Sumayaw ang mga kilay ni Jongdae sa nabanggit ng kaibigan. "Kapag ako susundot, okay lang ba?"

Namula ang mukha ni Baekhyun at kulang na lang ay ibuhos niya ang sawsawang suka sa mukha ni Jongdae.

 

-

 

At sa tahanan ng mga Kim, kung nasaan si Jongin at Kyungsoo na may natimplang Nestea Milk Tea sa mga hawak na baso, nanonood lang sila ng replay ng NBA. Wala ang mga magulang ni Jongin kaya naman nakakandong si Kyungsoo sa kanya habang sinisipsip ang bagong paboritong inumin.

At nang medyo bumaluktot ito para abutin ang pitsel ng Nestea, pinalo ni Jongin ang likuran niya at isang malambot na "Ah" ang lumabas sa bibig niya.

"Shit! Sorry, baby. Ang tambok kasi."

Ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo at bahagyang kinembot ang balakang.


End file.
